Buhatron
Buhatron is a Lutabot that first appeared in Foldabots Toy Book 4. Bio Created to transport Lutabots disguised as sports cars, Buhatron is a powerful sentinel of Lu-Sho. His keen interest in cars makes him an ideal guardian of the flashier Lutabots. His loyalty is questionable-he does what he's told, and never complains. His submissiveness makes him a target for his fellow Lutabots, who bully him around and treat him like a servant. Appearance Buhatron is a red and purple Lutabot. He has 3 claws on his hands. He looks as if wearing sunglasses. Like all Lutabots, he has a Lutant splat on his chest. Stats Intelligence: 3 Endurance: 5 Strength: 5 Speed: 2 Special Skill: 2 Abilities Lutabot Mode *A Lutant splat is found on Buhatron's chest plate. *His formidable structure can withstand heavy damage. *His powerful claws can pick up -or toss- vehicles. Transporter Truck Mode *His truck head splits into massive clawed arms. *The entire upper deck is a disguised solar energy panel that can disguise his cargo. *His armored body is impervious to corrosion. Assembly Build the Truck Head : 1. Cut out all patterns. Follow the green outlines. : 2. Fold all the broken lines. : 3. GLUE one side of the Truck Head to itself with the tab labeled Side. Repeat for the other side. : 4. GLUE the Roof Sleeve to itself. : 5. GLUE the Sleeve to the Roof as labeled. : 6. GLUE the Tires to the truck as labeled. : 7. GLUE Claws to the rear end of the Truck's side walls. : 8. To form the Truck, SLIP the tab into the Roof Sleeve and CLIP a paper clip on the back flap to keep the parts together. Build the Transporter Trailer : 9. GLUE the Trailer Bottom to itself using the tab labeled Bottom. : 10. GLUE the Connector to the Trailer on the end that's labeled C. : 11. GLUE the Ramp to the Trailer on the other end as labeled. : 12. GLUE Side Bars 1-4 to the Trailer. : 13. GLUE Rear Bar to the Trailer. : 14.GLUE the tips of the Side Bars 1-4 to the Trailer Top as labeled. To fold into a Transporter/Robot : 1. To form into Transporter, hook the Connector into the Truck tab. To load cars on the top deck put down the ramp and fold down the rear of trailer top. : 2. To form into Robot, split the Truck head into 2 parts and CLIP them to the Side Bars, beside Buhatron's face. Coming to k-zone in 2012:Lutabot Sport Cars! Trivia *Buhatron's root, "Buhat" means carry. *Buhatron is the biggest Lutabot so far (not counting the combiners). *Buhatron's stats are listed with Agimats on his abilities. Probably wasn't noticed cause he's the only Lutabot in Toy Book 4. *Buhatron was originally Buhat from the Foldabot Minis, but his bio doesn't mention that he was once a Foldabot, meaning he could possibly be created by Lu-Sho himself. *Since Buhatron is a Lutabot, it's most likely that Batak, his counterpart, will be a Foldabot. *Because of the way Buhatron is made in Foldabot mode, it's suspected that he's hollow. *Buhatron looks like he has sunglasses on. *Buhatron's illustration shows he has 3 fingered claws, but that actual toy only has 2 fingers. *It was stated at the Foldabot Toy Book 4 Book Launch itself that he can carry the upcoming sports car Lutabots, but it seems that he can only carry 2 cars on his trailer. *In his official artwork, his truckhead contains his fingers while his toymode has the fingers on the rear. *In his official artwork Buhatron's has three claws while in his toy mode he has only two. Gallery Buhatron2.JPG Buhatron.JPG Buhatron3.JPG Buhatron2.jpg|Buhatron in transporter truck mode. Buhatron3.jpg|Buhatron in normal truck mode. Buhatron4.jpg|Buhatron in trailer set mode. Buhatron5.jpg|Buhatron in Lutabot mode. Category:Lutabots Category:Brainwashed